Within The Shadows
by little kitsune2
Summary: chapter 2 up. ON HOLD Within the deepest shadow a light will shine through. But wast of the shadows that harbor a lost soul? Will the light shine through and save her soul? Or will it along with her heart be lost to the darkness?
1. Chapter One

Hiya peoples! WHAT IS UP! Readers give the crazy girl a weird look. Wha? So anyways bored and this is somewhat the results of looking at too much kingdom heart art. So yeah been meaning to do this a while. So yeah review. This is set a little before the start. Before they go to the other worlds.

Disclaimer: don't own KH or I would have beaten kingdom hearts chain of memories. And I would be fricken rich. But I don't and I haven't UU man.

**Within The Shadows.**

Riku yawned as he stretched. He lazily hung his leg over the tree branch of the paupu tree. It was a beautiful sunny day on Destiny Island. And he was bored. Everything here was the same. Same old beach same old island. Same old world. He longed to escape this prison called a world. It was old and it had been explored to its most of his ability's. "Man I wish something new would happen. Or at least a new face, YAWN." Riku stated as he jumped down, dusting up sands with his rather large shoes. He walked over the wooden bridge. He jumped down near the ocean. He turned his attention to the sea. It glistened in the afternoon sun. It was a sea green with a sky blue mixture. He sighed and walked down the sanded beach. Wakka was tossing a blitz ball into the air and catching it. Tidus was off in the tree house practicing with his stick. He was determined, like Sora to beat Riku. He chuckled at this thought. Selphie was on the docks, her legs leaning over the side kicking the water that lapped her feet. (AN: Names spelled right? Haven't played in a while.)

Riku held his head with one hand. "Nothing to do. Done it all." He stated as he walked further the beach. His over sized shoe stepped on something. "What this?" Riku mumbled to him self. "A sketch book? Hmm?" He mumbled to him self as he flipped through it. It was all pictures of the island and of the people on it. One was of a girl with a dark jacket and two low pigtails. And she was looking at a large wooden door with a trim. It also had a rather detailed picture of him that wasn't finished. "Wonder who's it is." He wondered aloud. "Riku!" Sora yelled as he came racing over to the older boy. "What is it Sora? And is this your sketch book?" Riku asked the out of breath brunet. "No and come on there a storm coming we have to get to the tree house. Come on!" Sora said as he pulled the older boy up to the tree house were Kairi was watching the sea.

The storm ragged against the little island with extreme force. The waves crashed against the little dock. Nearly destroying it. The three friends sat huddled in the tree house. Safe from the storm. The silver hared teen watched the storm rage on outside their hiding place. The sketchbook lay next to him. "It's really coming down out there." Sora stated as he hugged his knees to keep warm. "Yeah good thing were in here." Kairi commented. Riku stayed quite his attention set on the raging storm before them. His aqua eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet. "Riku whats wrong?" Kairi inquired. "I think someone's out there." Riku stated as he walked out into the storm. "Where!" Sora shouted, covering his eyes from the blistering rain. Riku just continued walking toward the beach. A body lay across the sand. It was a girl. She was in a black zip up sweatshirt that had little white wings on the back. Her pants were a deep blue. Her hair was in two low pigtails that were near the back of her neck. Her hair was an interesting shade of faded blue. It was a bluish grey. She had an albino complexion. She lay there not moving as Riku walked over to her. He shook her slightly. "Hey are you awake?" He asked. She didn't respond. He sighed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the tree house were his two friends were waiting.

"Do you think she's dead?" Sora asked. "I doubt it see? She's still breathing." Riku stated. "When do you think she'll wake up?" Kairi asked. "Not sure, maybe a few minutes maybe a few days." Riku commented. The girls was laying next to him Sora was across from him, and Kairi next to the girl. "She has pretty hair." Kairi said admiring the girls grey blue hair. "I wonder what color her eyes are?" Sora wondered aloud. "We'll find out when she wakes up." Riku stated simply. The girl twitched. Her eyes fluttered open and she rose to a sitting position, holding her head in her hand and using the other to support her body. She shook her head and water droplet flew off her. When she looked up through her bangs, her bangs were cut spike like. Droplets of water clung to her hair. She looked around the small room, and shivered. Her eyes were a misty grey. They meet with aqua ones. She tried to back way from the silver hared youth but ended up backing into a wall. She chose to pull up her knee to protect her. She was trembling all over. "Are you cold?" Riku asked in gentle tone drawing closer to the girl. He raised his hand to wipe away from water from her face. She shut her eyes tightly and trembled violently. Riku recoiled his hand. He held his hand within his other one.

"Whats your name?" He asked in a gentle tone. The girl peered up at him. Her misty grey eyes looking positively frightened. He smiled gentle at her. "My name's Riku. The brown-hared boy is named Sora. And the girl is Kairi, whats yours?" He asked in a softened tone trying hard not to scare the girl more. She peered around the little house they were sitting in, looking for a certain item. The shadows danced on the floor as the storm raged on. She opened her mouth to say something. But no words came out. "Can you talk? Have you lost you voice?" Riku asked. The girl shook her head. "You've lost your voice?" Riku asked trying to confirm the answer. She shook her head yes again.

"Hmm well that bites." Sora stated as he leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head. The girl looked down at her knees. She felt ashamed for not being able to talk. Riku place a hand on top of her head. She looked up into his smiling face. "Its ok. It's not your fault. Don't listen to Sora. He can be an idiot at times." Riku stated. "HEY!" Sora shouted as Kairi laughed. The girl smiled slightly. "There that's good." Riku said as he smiled. The girl peered around the little house again. "Hey Riku. What if we have her write it down? Like on that sketch book or something." Sora stated. The girl's eyes lit up as she spotted the sketchbook. She smiled as she crawled over to it and picked it up, she smiled happily as she held it. "Is that yours?" Riku asked. The girl smiled happily and shook her head yes again. "Why don't you write to us in it so we can talk." Kairi asked. The girl looked questioning at her for a moment before digging in her coat. She pulled out a blue pen and opened her sketchbook and looked at them, ready for a question. "Well let's start with your name." Riku said. The girl scribbled in her sketchbook the turned it to show them. The word "Shadow" was written on the page. "So Shadow's your name?" Sora asked inquisitively. Shadow shook her head yes. "Um lets see. Uhh where are you from?" Kairi inquired. Shadow pointed out to the sea. "You live in Destiny town?" Sora asked. (AN: I know crappy name U.U out of creative stuff.) Shadow shook her head. "Hey you live in the same town as us!" Sora exclaimed. Shadow smiled slightly. She shifted her weight so she sat next to Riku. A beaded belt rubbed against the floorboards. It was a bright blue with a little tassel one it. Riku smiled at her. "My turn," Kairi stated. "Mm how old are you?" Kairi asked. Shadow scribbled again and turned it around. The number 15 was scribbled on it. "So your 15?" Sora asked. Shadow shook her head yes. "Damn older than me again." Sora stated exasperated by having another person older then him. "So how did you get here?" Riku inquired. Shadow looked at him inquiringly. She then drew furiously in her sketchbook. When she turned it around. It showed two boys playing keep away with her sketchbook. She turned it back around the started drawing. Page after page. When she finished she showed them. The next picture was her punching one of the boys who had her sketchbook. The next picture was her running away from the other boy. The next was her falling through a hole in the ground. Then her falling through the sky and falling into the ocean. The ending up on the beach. "So you fell through a hole while running away from bullies. Then you fell into the ocean. And ended up here?" Sora inquired taking a breath. She shook her head. Sora just sighed and fell over. Exhausted from saying so much in one breath.

The sky had darkened greatly. The four some looked out into the sky. "It looks like the storm stopped. Come on we better get home." Sora stated as he stretched. Kairi yawned and waved good-bye to the two and left. Riku peered over at the girl. "We'll stay here ok Shadow?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her. She blushed deeply and looked at her feet. The darkness grew closer as the two sat unsuspecting.

Sora stretched on his bed. Just a few more hours and they could get off the island and go somewhere. "Maybe we should take Shadow. If she wanted to go." Sora stated. He peered out the window as thunder clashed within the sky. "Oh no the raft!" Sora stated as he jumped out the window and raced to his boat. "Sora dinner. Sora?" His mother inquired. Her son didn't respond, for he was half way to Destiny Island.

Sora jumped on the dock as the darkness grew more violent. "Riku's and Kairi's boats are here." Sora stated. He peered over to the old wooden bridge. Shadow stood there staring at the sky. Sora blink, what was she looking at? He peered up. A huge black mass of energy was above them. Sora didn't like the look of it. Something clawed at his leg. He looked down. A bunch of little black things that looked like goblins were clawing at him. He drew his wooden sword and beat them away and ran. He ran toward the little island off of the island connected by the wooden bridge. He ran toward Shadow, she just stared up into the sky, entranced by the evilness it put off. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Shadow where's Riku? Where's Kairi?" He asked in an exasperated tone. Shadow looked at him with a far of glance. She pointed to the little island where a small ball of darkness was forming. "RIKU!" Sora yelled. "Sora now is the time. We can get off this island go to other worlds. No more parents, no more rules." He yelled over the storm that raged around them. "Riku where's Kairi and what wrong with Shadow?" Sora yelled trying to get his friends attention. "Kairi will be there with us, and Shadow can sense the darkness. She will come to. Will you come?" Riku asked and held out his hand. Sora looked at him questionably. Then he started toward him. The darkness swirled around them and a blinding light shone and when it cleared. Riku was gone. And Sora held a strange key.

"Whats the heck?" He wondered aloud. "Kairi, Shadow!" Sora stated as the black goblins started to attack. He swung the weird key and they disappeared. Shadow stood there as the little shadow goblins clawed at her pant leg. They went unnoticed to the girl. Sora raced over to her. "Shadow move!" He yelled. She stayed where she was. A light surrounded her and the little shadows disappeared. Sora look inequality at her. What just happened? He had no idea but he had to find Kairi and he now knew Shadow would be fine with out him. He raced off to the secret cove.

Sora walked out of the secret cove. How could Kairi had slipped through his hands. First Riku then Kairi. He looked over. Shadow was walking toward him. He looked at her questioningly. She pointed toward the sky and then she was sucked into the air, toward the darkness. "Shadow!" Sora stated as a giant toward over him. He summoned his key blade and got into a fighting position.

That's all. For now. Um next Sora goes to Travnerse town. Meeting the gang. He finds Shadow and whats this? She has her voice. She tells him more about her self and her weird powers. That's all please review.


	2. Chapter Two

HIYA all you peoples. Whats up? Thanx's for reviewin glad ya like it! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I no own anything. But Shadow and Alice. Not Alice in wonderland. I do own a copy of kingdom hearts and kingdom hearts: chain of memories. Which I haven't beaten. Grrr stupid Ansem. That's all.

**_WITHIN THE SHADOW'S_**

Sora slumped against the wall. He was unconscious. He had been knocked out by the huge shadow. He had been sucked up into the darkness after defeating it. He groaned slightly. An orange dog pounded against him. "Uh what? Hey." He stated as he woke up, he peered around him. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. The dog yipped and raced off. "Hey!" He yelled as he raced off after him. He walked into the center of town and peered around. "What is this place?" He wondered aloud.

Shadow eyes fluttered open. She rose to a sitting position. She peered around the red room she was in. looked at her self. Her arm was wrapped. She peered around franticly searching for her jacket. She found it draped over a chair. She sighed relieved she had not lost it in the darkness. She hugged it. She reached into it. And pulling out a stone tablet. The type that were used to harbor ghost spirits. "Ah so you finally woke up." A voice said from the doorway. Shadow spun around and peered at the young women there. She had brown hair tyed back with a pink bow. She was wearing a pink button up dress long with brown boots. "Yeah we thought you would sleep forever." Another girl stated as she walked around the girl with the bow. This girl had short black hair with a headband. She wore a sting top that showed her stomach. Along with a pair of fishnet gloves. Her wore short shorts. With knee-high socks and orange boots. She looked like a ninja in a way. Shadow just clutched her jacket protectively. "Hey no need to be like that. The heartless won't get you here. It was lucky that we found you when we did. You had a lot of heartless around you. Can you summon them or what?" The ninja girl asked as she sat on the bed. Shadow just looked at her, frightened to know she had so many of those shadows around her. The girl with the pink bow smiled kindly at her. "Whats your name?" She asked placing a comforting hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow peered at her. An innocent look on her face. She looked back down at the stone tablet in her hand. "My name is Shadow." She stated in a weak voice. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie. And that Aerith." The ninja know as Yuffie stated pointing to Aerith. Shadow just smiled weakly at the two.

Sora walked out of the accessory shop. "He was helpful at least. Now I know where I am. Tranverse town." Sora stated to himself. (AN: sorry if names are off. Haven't played in a while.) "So you're the key blade master?" A voice stated behind him. Sora whirled around. He looked at the man. He was decked out in black leather. He had above shoulder length brown hair that pointed at the hair. He had a scar that started near his eye and ended a little below his nose. "Who are you?" Sora asked. "To think it choose a child like you. Give me the key blade." The man stated. "Never!" Sora yelled. "Fine I'll take it." The man stated swinging a gun blade. Sora got into a fighting stance. Readying for a fight.

Shadow peered at her jacket. It had a huge rip in it. She sniffled. This was her sister's favorite jacket. Aerith handed her a white button up shirt. Her shirt and jacket were to ripped to wear. She was wearing on of Yuffie's spaghetti strap top that was longer than the one she wore. It was power blue. Shadow had requested another shirt to wear over it. She said she was cold. But she really wanted to hide the burned scar on her back. She didn't want to be asked about it. "Leon should be back with Yuffie soon with the key blade master. I have to leave for a second please stay here." Aerith stated and Shadow nodded as she left. Shadow sighed. Where was she? Why was she here? Were the others here to and are they ok? She pondered these thoughts. A light shone form the stone tablet. A young looking woman floated out of it. She was transparent. She wore a white robe with light blue trim. Her wings flapped slightly as she floated over to Shadow and hugged the small girl. She smiled kindly at her. She was beautiful. She had amber brown eyes and ivory black hair along with albino skin. "Hey Alice." Shadow mumbled. "Your sad. Aren't you?" Alice inquired. Shadow remained silent she knew what she was getting at. "Because that boy. Whats was his name? Riku was it? You miss him. He made you feel warm. Didn't he?" The ghost inquired. She was good at hitting nerves, especially when she already knew what she was asking. "If you always know why do you ask?" Shadow asked sharply. Alice smirked. "Oh Shadow don't be that way little one. I'm just here to make sure your ok. Your sister sent me remember?" Alice stated. Shadow remained quiet; she didn't want to reminded of what had happened to her sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from the doorway. Shadow and Alice peered over at it. It was a white duck with a shirt with lots of zippers. He was pointing and his beak was hanging wide open. The scream already used up. Shadow just sighed. That was most people's reaction. Next to the duck stood a dog looking thing. He wore an orange shirt with a black vest. He had over sized shoes. He wore an orange hat with red goggles. He just looked at the duck. Who was still pointing at her. "What'cha pointin at Donald?" The dog asked. Shadow smirked. It appeared that the dog couldn't see Alice. Alice smiled and returned to her stone tablet. Shadow just looked at them. She didn't look impressed. She got up and walked out. "Shadow where are you going?" Aerith inquired. "Out. It appears you need time alone with them." Shadow said as walked toward the door. "Wait." Aerith said and walked to the closet and pulled out a sword. "Here if you're going out into town, you'll need this." Aerith said handing her the sword. Shadow smiled, and took the sword out of its sheath. She swung it around, testing its weight. "Thank you." She said smiling at her. Her eyes shined with happiness to have a weapon similar to the one she had at home. With that she walked out into town.

"So what your saying is these heartless are taking over worlds?" Sora asked Leon. The man in black leather nodded. "Hmm." Was all Sora said. A light shone brightly, a knight heartless appeared. Leon shouted at Yuffie to get Aerith. He swung his gun blade and knocked the heartless out the window. Leon and Sora jumped out the window after the heartless. Leon shouted at Sora to go find the leader and not be bothered with the small fries as he took off running in another direction.

Shadow walked around the town. She wore no shoes, but that didn't seem to bother her. Her pants scrapped against the ground. Were the others here? If so where? She pondered the thoughts to her self. Unaware she was being followed. She walked around a corner only to collide with none other than Sora. "Hey!" She shouted from her position on the ground. "Sorry." Sora stated stumbling to his feet. He peered down at the girl on the ground. "Shadow?" He wondered aloud. Shadow blinked, and peered at the boy before her. "Sora?" She asked. "You're ok!" Sora shouted eloping her in a bear hug. Making the two tumble to the ground once again. "I'm glad to see you to Sora but can you get off me?" She inquired giggling slightly. Sora sweatdroped and quickly got to him feet. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry just excited to a familiar face." He stated smiling sweetly. "Its ok. Weirdo." She giggled. A heartless knight rounded the corner. Sora summoned his key blade and took off after it. "Shadow go to the third district I'll meet you there." Sora shouted and ran off. Shadow just sighed. 'Great another friend gone.' She thought.

She walked solemnly toward the third district. She jumped onto the ledge of the wall. And swung her legs over. A moving shadow caught her attention. She jumped off the ledge and onto the pavement. She walked toward the darkness. She peered around the corner. Nothing. It was her imagination. She swung around. Only to slam into another person. She peered up. It was Leon. (AN: haha thought it would be Riku? Hahaa Shoe is throw at her. Ack!) "What are you doing out here?" He inquired. "Nothing thought I saw something. Might have been a heartless." She mumbled. Leon sighed. "Come on its not safe out here." He said as he led her back to the vacant room.

Shadow stood outside of the room. She watched Sora fight a giant armored heartless. Sora had delivered the final blow. The heartless shook and fell apart. A light shone and a crystal heart floated out of it and toward the sky. Leon smirked. "He's gotten stronger in a short amount of time. Come on." He stated and walked down there. Sora hung his head. "So they aren't here." He stated. "No but they might be on other worlds." Donald stated. Sora's head shot up. "G'warsh really?" Goofy whispered. "No idea but we need him." Donald whispered back. "Sora go with them. You might find your friends." Leon said. Shadow walked around him. "I'm going to." She stated. "WHAT!" Donald screamed. "You can't come that would be meddling." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Shadow glared at him. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him. "I'm going and that's final!" She stated. Sora smiled slightly and sweat dropped. 'Shadow's scary when she's mad.' He thought. "But why are you going to Shadow?" Aerith inquired. Shadow lowered the sword and looked at the ground. "I own them something. They might have saved my life. I own him that." She mumbled. "Who? Me?" Sora inquired. "Yes to a point also Riku. He saved me. I might have been washed out to sea again." She stated. "And I want to repay him." She smiled slightly. Sora smiled.

Shadow sat in the middle of the third district. Sora had gone off with the others to get supplies for the trip. She sighed and flopped onto her back. "Where are you Riku?" She asked. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She didn't notice the figure moving toward her. "Why the hell do I feel this way?" She asked. "I don't know why do you?" A familiar voice asked. Her eyes shot open. Her misty grey ones stared straight into aqua ones. "Hey." Riku said. Shadow blushed as she scrambled to her feet. "Been a while." He stated coolly. She nodded. 'Whats wrong with me? Why can't a say anything to him?' She asked her self. "Sora's here isn't he?" He asked as he walked around. He smirked to himself. "We've finally done it. We made it to another world. Me, Sora, and Kairi always said we would go to another world. And we've done it. And you're here to. That makes it even better." He stated walking close to her. Her blush deepened. She looked away. He smiled.

"Riku!" Sora shouted and tackled the older boy. "Riku its really you." Sora stated as he looked at him. Shadow scowled a bit. 'Damn it Sora you have bad timing.' She thought to her self. "Have you seen Kairi?" Sora inquired. "No but we'll find her. We're really here. On another world." He said. "Riku we're going to other worlds. To stop the heartless. Want to come with?" Sora asked. "No he can't." Donald said. Shadow peered at him taking her eyes off Riku. Sora got into Donald's face. "Why not?" He asked. "Because that would be meddling." He stated. Shadow sighed. "So? Then what are we doing? We're meddling." She stated. Donald opened his mouth to say a come back. But he got nothing so he shut his beak. "That's what I thought." She smirked. She peered over to where Riku was. "He's gone." Sora said. Shadow sighed. 'Man. A tended moment with him and Sora ruined it.' She thought. Sora placed his hands behind his head. "Oh well at least he's safe. Now we just gotta find Kairi." Sora stated. Shadow stared at the sky. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked back to the vacant room. The stars twinkled at her, she sighed. Why did he go? I wasn't fair to loose him again. She walked back to the vacant room. Unaware of the aqua eyes following her.

"Shadow come on we have to get lots of sleep." Sora whined as Shadow wandered around the first district. "So go to bed!" Shadow yelled. "But I got to protect you!" Sora stated. He yawned and looked around. "What are you looking for?" He inquired. "Riku. He couldn't have gotten far. I don't care what Donald says he's coming." Shadow stated. Sora smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "You like him don't you?" He asked. Shadow blushed and raced off. "HEY!" Sora yelled as she rounded a corner. "Fine be that way I'm going to bed." He yawned and left. Shadow huffed as she slumped against a wall. She liked him like that didn't she? Yes she did. But he didn't have to say it out loud did he? She shook her head. A hand touched her should and she jumped. She whirled around to face aqua eyes. Riku smiled at her. "Why." She breathed. "Why did you run off?" She asked. He said nothing and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her arms above her shoulders. She blushed a deep pink. His face was inches away from her face. He just looked at her. Looking into her soul. Trying to find an answer to his unanswered question. He smirked and captured her lips. As quickly as it started the kiss ended. Shadow just peered at him. The pink still staining her features. Riku smirked and turned his back to her and started walking. She watched him. Her body took into action what her mind had been screaming when she had first seen him in the third district. Stop him. Hold onto him and don't let go. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He stopped in his tracks. "Please don't leave, I don't want to watch you go away!" She screamed into his back. Riku stood slightly stunned. He turned around and took hold of Shadows shoulders and looked at her. Tears dripped from her eyes the pink never left her face. "I don't want to watch you walk out of my life again. Like so many other people have. Please don't go." She asked the tears never stopping. Riku eyes softened as he looked at her. He held her as she silently cried. "Please don't cry." He asked her. She nodded her head and wiped the tears the threatened to fall. A black portal opened behind Riku. He held out his hand. "Will you come with me?" He asked. She stared at it. Entranced with its colors. She nodded slowly and took hold of his out stretched hand. He grasped her's tightly. Sora bounded around the corner with Leon. Shadow looked at them. Her eyes somewhat lifeless like when she drew near the portal. Like her very soul was being ripped from her body. "Shadow! Riku!" Sora screamed as their bodies disappeared into the darkness.

. very angsty at the end. . I can't write romances I suck at them. I get really embarrassed. , These are cool! Anyways. In the next chapter. Shadow gets alone time with Riku. Her scar is revealed. And the baddies of the ficcy come in. Can Shadow escape? And if she can will Riku go with her? That's next time! If you Review or I won't update! Mwahahahaha evilness.


End file.
